Creepox
'Creepox'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-characters/ is a member of Warstar, enemies of the Power Rangers Megaforce and a main antagonist of Megaforce during its first arc. Like Vrak, he is second-in command to Admiral Malkor. Unlike Vrak, with whom he disagrees frequently, he is driven by rage, choosing to conquer and destroy with force and brute strength. He is both mantis-themed and meteor-themed. Creepox is the largest and physically strongest among the Insectoids. Biography This overgrown bug wants to squash the Earth with brutal force. He is also obsessed with taking down the Red Ranger by himself. He is primarily sent down to Earth to explore it unnoticed. One day he bumped into Troy (the Red Ranger) stating that the two will duel one day. Later, Creepox decided to deal with the Red Ranger personally while his monster Dragonflay deals with the other Rangers. Seeing that the Red Ranger is pretty good, he decided to return to the Warstar Spaceship, just to give the Red Ranger time to improve for another encounter. As a result, he left Dragonflay to his doom, making Creepox's attack a failure. Later still, Creepox decided to take out all of the Rangers, while still maintaining a grudge against Troy. During this mission, he removed his silver armor and revealed he could attack by blasting powerful Meteor Shots. He proved strong enough to endure most of the Rangers attacks and weapons. He was eventually, and initially, destroyed by Troy. He was enlarged by Vrak, and the Zombats, where he once again wore his silver armor. While enlarged, Creepox could now blast electric attacks from his pinchers, in addition to his signature Galaxy Meteor Shots. After being pummeled by Creepox, Gosei gave the Mega Rangers, care of Troy, the ability to form the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord, which destroyed Creepox with its' Victory Charge Ultra Mega Strike . His death has serious implications to Warstar and, as soon as the Toxic Beasts are found, Admiral Malkor wastes no time and sends Vrak to forge an alliance with them, intending to have Bigs and Bluefur as replacements to Creepox. Months after Creepox's demise, Vrak used Creepox as an example of someone who underestimates their opponents to Shadow Serpent, which also further notifies caution to Bigs and Bluefur, which then begin to think more before scheming. Creepox later appeared in the last of Glytcher's visions in Raising Spirits. In Rico the Robot, Creepox, along with Bigs and Bluefur, was mentioned by Admiral Malkor while he conversated with Vrak about the deaths of their fallen comrades. Arsenal Creepox possesses an extremely tough armored skin that shields his body from most harm and that also provides enough endurance to be used in physical attacks. His main attack weapons are the sickles attached to his forearms. They are extremely sharp and can be kept or become even more sharpened by slicing against one another. Despite their efficiency in close combat, the main utility of the blades is firing Creepox's signature moves, Meteor Shot and Galaxy Meteor Shot, which possesses immense destructive power and will violently burst as soon as they contact any solid matter. Like Admiral Malkor and Vrak, he sports a silvery armor, characteristical of an elite Insectoid. See also References Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:PR Villains